


Remembering and Awakening

by Kaijuologist



Category: Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaijuologist/pseuds/Kaijuologist
Summary: He remembers and he is awakened.
Kudos: 4





	Remembering and Awakening

He could remember life outside of his volcano, before he went into hibernation years ago.

He could remember his flock, one of the biggest that existed.

He could remember his father, leader of the flock and his mother by his father's side, the two were a force to be reckon with.

He could remember the peaceful flights his flock went on as they migrated from one part of the planet to another and he could remember snuggling up to his parents when night came.

Those were the good times he could remember. He always dreamed about them when he's asleep in the warm, circulating magma that encased him. His wings always wrapped tightly around him and even when he did awakened for a short time, he never saw anything out of the ordinary. Well, except for the entrance of his home seemingly being blocked, but he had never thought anything off it.

Sometimes, when he falls back asleep, he would have nightmares of the past.

He dreamed of his flock getting decimated by an unknown intruder.

He dreamed of lightning coming out of three mouths, striking each member of the flock with devastating power.

He dreamed of his mother being struck down as he flew off.

He dreamed of his father's wings being held by two mouths and the third going at his throat when he turned back towards the carnage.

These nightmares is what caused him to move within the magma chamber and what brought him out of his deep sleep for a split second. His eyes opening for a moment before he closed them again. He was about to go back into a deeper sleep when a noise caused his eyes to snap open once more. Something was calling to him, something that vaguely sounded of his own flock. Did he dare hope another of his flock survived?

He moved upwards until his horned head broke the surface of the magma and he eyed the blockage at the entrance. With a call of his own, he hit it. Once, twice, three times before it came off with an explosion. He lifted up his clawed hand, gripping onto the rim of his home, the other hand doing the same before he began to pull himself up, the magma cascading down his head as he took in his surroundings, namely the tinted orange sky. Smoke bellowed out around him as lava began its track down the sides of the volcano.

He spread his wings and let out a loud screech, announcing his awakening. He allowed his hands to fall back to the rim to the volcano before he swiftly turned his head to the right and, even from here, he could see the small things that had used to bring him food, such as fish, were scurrying around among a forest of structures before his eyes caught something coming at him from the air. Could it be his kind?

No, the ones that was coming at him was far too small. They weren't even the size of his hand, so he simply watched as two of them came closer and closer before dropping...something. These somethings kept coming and coming until they struck his chest, causing an explosion against his tough scales. He let out a startled roar before he spread his wings once more. More of the small flying things dropped the exploding somethings, each landing on his chest. It honestly did not hurt, the first few just startled him. He gave another roar before something caught his sight, something larger than these small flying things, almost of his size. It was shaped like one of his kind but at the same time, it wasn't.

He watched as the large thing turned away and began to head back the way it came. He let out a shorter call, attempting to call the thing back but it just continued on its way, the small flying things following its lead.

With a tilt of the head, he took a few steps forward and, with a mighty flap of his wings, he was soaring towards the large thing. Maybe, just maybe this thing could bring him to his kind. Maybe he won't be alone anymore. With renewed spirit at the prospect, he followed the large thing up high into the sky, above the clouds and continued to followed it towards the storm ahead.


End file.
